


Relax Sweetheart

by theinsandoutsofcastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-12 21:42:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5681866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinsandoutsofcastiel/pseuds/theinsandoutsofcastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I’ve read a lot of your writing, if you couldmake a cute fluff Gabriel one that turns into a little smut? Maybe you’ve had ahard day at work and Gabriel wants you to relax, so you sit on the couch watching Harry Potter or Doctor Who.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relax Sweetheart

Warnings: Fluff, smut, unprotected sex

Fic:

You sigh as you toss your keys into the bowl on the table by the door. You drop your bag to the floor before removing your jacket and hanging it on a coat hook. “Hey Sugar!” you hear Gabriel’s voice, “I’m in the living room!” You follow his voice and find him sitting on the couch watching TV. Leaning against the doorframe for support, you bend down to take of your shoes before tossing them to the side. “How was work?” he asks, turning around to face you.

“Not terrible,” you respond.

“But not good either,” he surmises, “What happened?”

“I had to deal with people being rude and my boss was on their side even though I was following company policy,” you respond. 

Gabe stands from the couch and moves to where you stand. “I’m sorry Sweetheart, is there anything I can do to make it better? I can make your boss think he’s wearing clothes when he’s really not, that way he shows up naked to work,” Gabe says.

“That’s not something I want to see,” you say, but giggle anyway.

“I could change -” Gabe begins, but you cut him off.

“It’s fine Gabe,” you say, “I just want to relax. Could we maybe order pizza and watch TV or something?”

“Sure Sugar, Harry Potter or Doctor Who?” he asks, “Maybe a few episodes of Doctor Who and then Harry Potter?”

“You know me too well,” you say as you lean in and kiss him.

“Let’s get you into something a little more comfortable,” Gabe says before snapping his fingers. Your clothes change to soft pajama pants and an oversized t-shirt. He guides you to the couch and sits down by your side. His arms wrap around you and pull you against him as he pulls a fluffy blanket to cover your lap. Gabe snaps his fingers again and a box of pizza appears along with your favorite drink. Your favorite episode of Doctor Who starts playing on the TV.

You chow down on pizza and watch a couple of your favorite episodes of Doctor Who with Gabriel before he switches to Harry Potter. Gabe lies on his side and pulls you down beside him, his front pressed snugly to your back. One of his arms supports your neck while the other drapes over you. You’re content just lying in his arms and watching one of your favorite movies until his hands start to travel over your body. Gabe leaves kisses down your neck and the hand that’s above you trails down your stomach and under the waistband of your pants.

“Gabe, what are you -” you begin, but Gabe cuts you off.

“Just relax Sweetheart,” Gabe mumbles against your skin. His hand slips into your panties and his fingers brush over your clit. Gabe rubs his fingers around your clit in slow circles while he uses his other hand to knead your breast through your shirt. He kisses and sucks the skin of your neck.

Your eyes flutter shut, the movie completely forgotten as you give in to the sensations that Gabe is creating within you. You rock your hips forward, trying to get more pressure on your clit. Gabe places his hand flat against you and pushes you back against him. His hard cock presses against your ass and you can’t help but moan. Gabe rocks his hips against you as his fingers dip lower and lower, sliding through your wet folds.

You reach behind you with one hand to grip Gabe’s hip, your other hand fists in the blanket. Gabe’s fingers dip into you before he pulls them out quickly. He does this over and over again, teasing you and driving you crazy.

“Are you relaxed Sugar?” Gabe asks, his lips brushing the shell of your ear.

“Not with you teasing me like this,” you respond.

“I guess I’ll have to stop teasing then,” Gabe says. He snaps his fingers and all of your clothing disappears. In one swift movement, Gabe flips you onto your back and settles between your legs. He rolls his hips, sliding his length between your wet folds and slicking himself in your juices before he enters you with one swift thrust. You cry out as he fills you to the hilt.

One of Gabe’s hands tangles in your hair while the other reaches down to grasp your hip. “You relaxed now Sweetheart?” Gabe asks, a smirk on his face despite the lust in his eyes.

“No,” you respond in frustration. You wrap your arms around his back and pull him down towards you. His lips crash with yours and your tongues fight for dominance. You wrap your legs around his waist, encouraging him to move. Gabe pulls back a bit and rolls his hips, giving you shallow thrusts that leave you wanting more. You groan in dissatisfaction.

Gabe thrusts into you hard at the sound, completely filling you. Your sounds of dissatisfaction turn to ones of pleasure as Gabe’s thrusts increase in speed. He bottoms out inside you with every single stroke. The knot in your stomach pulls tight. You card your fingers through Gabe’s hair and drag your fingertips down his back.

Gabe’s lips break from yours and he leaves kisses down your neck before sucking your skin between his teeth. “Gabriel,” you moan loudly. His thrusts become erratic. The hand that Gabe has on your hip slides between your bodies, his fingers finding your clit. He rubs circles around your clit, causing the knot in your stomach to break.

“Gabriel!” you cry out as your walls clench down around him. Gabe cums right after you, his cock pulsing as he spills himself deep inside you. He groans your name against your skin as he kisses his way back to your lips. His tongue swipes along your bottom lip, asking for entrance. You easily grant him access as he pulls out of you and shifts to lay by your slide. He pulls the blanket up around the two of you and wraps his arms around you.

“Now I’m relaxed,” you say as you snuggle into Gabe’s arms.

“Glad I could help Sugar,” Gabe responds before placing a kiss to your forehead.


End file.
